Letters
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: A fluffy series of one shots based on mayuralover's request. Thanks so much for 100 reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everybody! Third post of the day!**

 **This one goes out to my lovely fran, mayuralover. She was my 100th review on my fanfic The Promise!**

 **This story will either be a 2-shot or a 3-shot, possibly a 4-shot if I feel inspired. Leaning towards 3 or 4 because I'm nice like that.**

 **Anyways gotta run!**

 **Marinette's POV**

Dear Adrien,

I want to be honest with you. When I first met you I thought you were going to be just another stuck up rich kid. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I quickly realized in the midst of the thunderstorm that you defied my expectations.

I thought I loved you then but as I grew to know you and your unending kindness I realized there was so much more to love about you than I thought.

Your ability to forgive and show kindness to those who don't always deserve it is something I can't get out of my head.

You're not just some dreamy guy that's put up on billboards and posters all over france. Anyone who doesn't realize this doesn't deserve your affection.

The way you cared for me when we first met even though I was nothing but rude showed me that you're willing to go out of your way to be kind no matter the circumstances.

I hope you understand one day just how much you mean to me.

-Marinette

"Whatchya writin' Mari?" Alya smirks from behind me. I shriek and cover up the letter with my forearms.

"N-Nothing!" I blurt.

Alya snatches the closed envelope containing the letter from my hands.

"Ohh! A love letter!?" She gasps.

"I wasn't gonna send that!" I hollar.

"Then why's it sealed hmm?" she questions.

"I-I uh."

"I'll tell you what Mari, I think this pinning has gone on long enough. Either you send this letter to Adrien or I'll make sure it's delivered with a dozen red roses."

"You wouldn't dare.." I whisper, feeling offly betrayed by my best friend.

"Try me, Dupain-Cheng."

I stare at the letter in Alya's hand.

"I-I just can't... There's no way I could confess." I mumble.

"Alrighty then! I'll head over to the florists right away!"

"Please Alya! Don't do this! It's so embarrassing!" I bury my head in my hands.

"You know what, because we're best friends…"

"Yeah?" I ask, looking up, feeling quite hopeful.

"How about this, Mari; If you write him a second letter I'll reduce the flowers to one red rose and some baby's breath. Deal?"

"How did I get myself into this?" I groan

 **(Second letter will be revealed in the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey beans!**

 **I'm finally back!**

 **Special thanks to mayuralover for my 100th review on the now complete story, 'The Promise'. This story goes out to her.**

 **Also thanks for the motivation Bugaboo!**

 **Adrien's POV**

When I enter my room after fencing lessons I strip off my gear and collapse onto my bed. After a while I notice a faint floral scent surrounding my bed. When I roll onto my side and stare at my night stand I notice something bright red sitting in a vase next to two envelopes.

When I sit up my heart skips a beat when I realize it's a single red rose.

Plagg zipps over to my shoulder and stares at it. He yawns.

"Must be just another 'admirer'."

I pick up the first envelope and examine the neat writing. I instantly recognise it.

 _Marinette._

 _But I thought she didn't like me at all. I mean she's never been able to speak without stuttering around me._

 _Surely it's not a prank…_

I gingerly open the first letter and I'm shocked by her heartfelt words. They're sweet and kind. The second letter however…

Dear Adrien,

From the moment my umbrella closed on me the first day we met, to the time where I kissed your cheek on Heroes day, I've been falling for you.

When we nearly kissed during the class before Maylene was akumatized I could have sworn in that moment, all was right in the world.

When we escaped from your crazy fans before Gorizilla was akumatized, I feel like I saw more of who you really were. Behind the makeup, the posters, and the designer clothes, you are a selfless and kind friend. I got to see something that I'm not sure anyone else has ever seen.

When I gave you my lucky charm bracelet you shared with me some your insecurities.

Every time I see you I'm reminded of how selfless you are, but when it really comes down to it, your rely on your friends for support and comfort.

I have a feeling your have more family struggles than you show.

I just want you to know that whether you feel the same way I do, you can always count on me to be there for you in every way possible.

-Marinette

My heart races in my chest.

 _Sweet sweet Marinette…. In love with me?_

I'm lost in a dazed silent panic when plagg shouts in my ear. "EARTH TO ADRIEN! ARE YOU STILL IN THERE?"

I jump a good three feet into the air and clutch the letters to my chest.

"Plagg?! What?! Why did you do that?!"

"You zoned out… again." He drones before mumbling. "I really think you need professional help, kid."

I sigh and run my hand across her pretty handwriting.

"You gonna write a letter back, or are you gonna leave her hanging?" Plagg wonders aloud while he snacks on a bit of cheese.

"Write a letter, duh." I scoff.

"Why do I always get stuck with the hopeless romantics?" Plagg complains.

Dear Marinette,

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
